


Breaking Chains

by FawnMother



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dominant Jacob, Imprinting, M/M, Soul Bond, Submissive Harry, creature!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnMother/pseuds/FawnMother
Summary: Something strange happened. After the events in the graveyard Harry decides to leave and start a new life away from London and the general populace of wizarding Britain. He makes it clear to Voldemort that the last thing he feels like doing is fighting and as long as moldyshorts leaves him and his family alone. Leaving the British Wizarding world to its own devices, he packs up and prepares to make a new life in the states.





	1. A Truce to New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705628) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



It was the morning of July 11, 2005.

 

The day had begun normal for all of the Wizarding World, while the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, continued to defame the name of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, continuing to deny Voldemort's return to the world.

 

All perfectly normal.

 

Except for a small strange occurrence.

 

That morning an owl from the Gringotts' entered the Malfoy Dining Room, where the Dark Lord was meeting with his followers. Under the confused guise of everyone, the owl dropped a small package wrapped in brown paper into the Dark Lord's lap.

 

For a moment no one moved each trying to figure out who could send something to their master.

 

Voldemort asked himself the same question as he looked at the package and the letter attached to it. He had put the strongest protections on the manor, to ensure that no one would be able to locate him. However, the owl had been from Gringotts. The goblins had many spells that could track him and pass through his heavy wards. The right question then, was: Who knew enough about his return to send him a package?

 

Not many people surely. None of his followers would send him anything. Dumbledore and the Order might. It was a small probability, but not impossible. Though he doubted the old man would.

With justified suspicion, Voldemort cast a spell of scanning on the package, to detect if there was any kind of trap on the package. A second later, his face paled. "Everyone out!" He growled at the followers, his magic crackling in the air intimidating everyone in the room. No one questioned their master too scared to even produce the slightest sound. The Death Eaters immediately apparated away. As soon as he was alone, Voldemort grabbed the letter from the package and opened it. He wanted to know who ... who discovered his secret and dared to send him that package. Whoever it was would pay dearly.

 

"Hello, Tom,

 

You probably cast a scan spell in the pack and detected the magic of one of your Horcruxes. Now, before you start to panic, finish reading the letter. 

The Horcrux inside the package is one that you created without realizing it. That night, on October 31, 1991, when you tried to kill me. Yes, it's me, Harry Potter. I found out about the Horcrux last week and, with the help of the elves, it was taken from me and placed on the object I am giving you now. I'm sure you must have done others, in fact, I believe I had an unpleasant encounter with one of them in my second year. Maybe you should not have left your diary with Mr. Malfoy. The thing tried to kill me and I had to destroy it. And if my intuition is not mistaken, it is very likely that Dumbledore knows about them after seeing the diary. I suggest you ensure the safety of your other Horcruxes unless you want them to be found and destroyed.

Inside the package, there is something else that will interest you: a copy of the prophecy. I think you'd like to know what she was saying, and after listening, maybe you want to punish the idiot who gave you only half the prophecy and forgot to mention that the psychic who created is is nothing more than a fraud. Sibyl Trelawney may be a descendant of Cassandra Trelawney but she is a true fraud since she 'predicts' one student's death per week and I can assure you that all these students are alive. The next time you listen to a prophecy, I suggest you check the psychic's reliability.

Now, you must be wondering: Why on earth would Harry Potter give you all this information?

It's simple, I'm tired. Because of this stupid prophecy made by a fraud, my parents were murdered and I had a shit fucking childhood. Everyone sees me as a kind of Messiah, but all I want is a chance to be Harry. Simply and purely Harry. I'm also tired of the fickle way people treat me. One hour I am their beloved hero, and the next, I am the most hated person in Britan. The last straw is the way the minister has written about me in the Prophet. For me, the Wizarding World can burn, and I will not move a finger to help them. Besides, I've discovered something about myself and ... just let's just say I have new priorities. So even though you have contributed to the hell that has been my life, I want to make a deal.

With the help of the goblins, I'm leaving England forever. For obvious reasons, I will not tell you where I'm going, but it's going to be quite far. I want to live my life quietly and one day forget I was "Harry Potter." So the deal is simple: You do not come after me or try to kill me again, and I will never walk in England again, and I will stay out of your affairs. I will not ask for the life or protection of anyone, because I know they will stand on the front line and fight. If they decide this, then they are taking the risk themselves. It's no longer my business.

All I want is to be alone. If you leave me alone then we will have an agreement.

 

Best regards, Harry Potter "

 

Voldemort had to re-read the letter two more times before he could fully understand what he was reading. Harry Potter, the "Hope of the Light", was telling him that he was leaving England to never return, as long as he did not try to hunt him again. Potter had given him crucial information and even delivered a Horcrux that he did not even know he had created. All to make an agreement, a peace treaty. Potter was not asking to spare any of his friends or Order members. In fact, his request was quite simple.

 

Voldemort dropped the letter and opened the package, seeing a small blue sphere in it, along with a golden wing-shaped comb.

 

Taking the sphere of prophecy into his hands, he had already decided ... he was only curious to know, what the prophecy said. According to Potter, maybe he would need a new spy, after listening to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Update coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> Would love reviews and suggestions in the comments I'm currently waiting for my computer to get out of the shop so I can work on the next few chapters but I have finally gotten a rough plot line down and will be updating soon


End file.
